


this must be the place

by literatiruinedme



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: When she's tired he takes care of her. In exchange, she makes him feel human.





	this must be the place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FortySevens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortySevens/gifts).



She had come back to him.

He watched as she emerged from the transport, adjusting the strap of his old duffle to sit flush against her shoulder as she scanned the hanger on the short walk down the ramp. Jyn paused as her feet finally hit the floor, settling into the relaxed version of his  _soldier stance_ \- as she liked to tease him - a small smile across her lips. It was just another mission- her first without him in her few months with the rebellion -but he was an anxious mess, not that he’d ever let anyone see it. He had spent the entire time scared out of his mind, pretending not to be, and just wishing the hours would pass more quickly.

But now she was back, her clothes a little torn up, dirt smudged into her skin, a scratch just over her eyebrow suddenly obtaining the brunt of his attention. He made a mental note to talk to her about it later, when they were hidden under the covers, away from prying eyes or eavesdropping cadets that lived for gossip about Han and Leia or the two of them.

Her smile fell after a moment and she suddenly looked so very tired. Cassian wasted no time as he started towards her. “Are you okay?”

She nodded, though as soon as his arms were around her, her knees gave way. She leaned into him, her forehead resting against his shoulder. “Nothing hurts, I'm just exhausted,” she said, her voice barely a whisper.

“Let's get you to bed then,” he said, adjusting his tight grip on her as they walked across the hanger floor and towards the maze of tunnels to his- _their_ -room. Her grip around his waist was firm, her fingers digging into his hip as they continued on. He pulled her closer as they rounded the corner towards their assigned section of the barracks. He quickly pushed in the code, pulling her into the room. The door slid home behind them, cutting out any exterior noise.

He stood a little straighter when she turned to hug his waist tightly, her face pressed against his chest. Neither of them spoke until she finally pulled back, reaching up to cup both of this cheeks. She stared at him for a few seconds, her face neutral before she smiled again. “My handsome boy,” she sighed, just barely tugging him closer, giving him the choice of kissing her how he wanted to.

He bit his bottom lip as he thought. “I-” He cut himself short when his voice cracked. He bit the tip of his tongue before he finally leaned down, kissing her gently. _Now wasn’t the time for talking_. He pulled her closer, firmly holding her against him. “I love you,” he whispered against her lips, the knot in the pit of his stomach finally settling when she pulled him closer.

“Don’t get sappy with me,” she rasped, pulling back to rest her forehead against his collarbone.

Cassian chortled, reaching up to tangle his fingers in her hair, almost cradling her head against him. He bit his bottom lip when he felt her muscles untense, her exhaustion finally breaking through. “Let’s get you to bed,” he hummed, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the nape of her neck.

She nodded weakly, allowing him to guide her to sit down on the edge of the small bed they shared. “Cassi, I need to shower,” she said, her whiney voice making him bite back a grin.

“I know,” he nodded, reaching up to the zipper of her vest. “May I?” He asked, glancing from her face back down to the zipper.

She nodded, visibly relaxing as she let him help her out of her vest and then her shirt, folding her clothes into a semi-neat pile at the foot of the bed. He decided it better to leave her breast band on for the short walk to the fresher before kneeling down in front of her to remove her shoes.

“Did you miss me?” Jyn teased, reaching out to tangle her fingers in his hair.

He laughed, humming contently when she scratched her nails along his scalp. “I did,” he admitted, ignoring the blush he felt crossing his cheeks as he carefully loosened the laces of her boots before pulling them and then her socks off. “Did you miss me?” He asked as he reached up to push her onto her back. He undid her belt and reached for the button of her fatigues before carefully tugging the thick fabric down her thighs.

“I did,” she nodded, lightly tugging at his hair. She spread her thighs, her freehand gripping the sheets in order to keep from fidgeting, one of her easiest tells.

“Are you trying to insinuate that you want something?” Cassian asked, not even trying to hide his grin.

“If you’re willing,” she said, reaching out to press her toes against his thigh.

“What about-” Cassian hummed, pressing a kiss to her knee, her thigh, and her hip. He looked up at her through his lashes. “You get cleaned up and I’ll do anything you’d like.” He smiled when she pressed against his thigh. “Deal?” He asked, reaching up to pinch her thigh.

She pulled away with a laugh, lightly tugging at his hair as he kissed his way up her body. “I can be okay with that,” she nodded as he hovered over her, his arms planted on either side of her ribs.

“Good,” he hummed, leaning in to kiss the space between her brows. He attempted to pull away, only stopping because of her hand suddenly fisting in his shirt. He paused, looking to her back and then back up at her face. He grinned when he saw her suggestive smile. “What do you want?” He teased, knowing exactly what she was after.

She raised her chin. “Kiss?”

Cassian smiled, leaning down to press his lips to hers in a short and tender kiss. He slowly pulled away from her after she finally let go of his shirt, stepping the short distance towards the dresser. He tugged one of the drawers open, pulling out one of his shirts and a pair of her panties. “Want help with the shower?” He asked, looking back to see her sitting on the edge of the bed, a soft smile on her lips.

Jyn nodded, pushing up onto her feet, holding a hand out to him. “If you’d be willing.”

Cassian smiled as he turned to face her. He pulled her hand up to his lips, brushing his lips over her knuckles. “Come on,” he coaxed, leading her into the fresher. He sat her down of the toilet seat, turning to the fresher as he set about fiddling with the temperature of the water. He looked over his shoulder when he heard a cork being pulled from a bottle, his gaze focused on the bottle of Coruscant whiskey in Jyn’s hand.

“You okay?”

He nodded slowly before he paused. “Do I want to know where you got that?”

She smiled, opening the drawer below the sink. She reached in and pressed a panel on the side, the space popping out to reveal a small hollow space. “Either you forgot you installed this or the agent that had your room first was more paranoid that you.”

“How did you find that?”

“Start taking your clothes off,” she ordered, taking a sip from the bottle in her hand. “And I was bored.”

Cassian huffed, tugging his shirt over his head. “You and boredom are a very bad combination.”

“That’s not true,” Jyn hummed, watching as he started to fiddle with his belt.

“Last month’s explosion,” Cassian said without explanation, watching her cheeks go pink.

“You make an excellent point,” she nodded, taking another swig. She held the bottle out to him after he finally pushed his trousers down his hips. “Drink, sexy.”

He chuckled, shaking his head as he reached out for the bottle. “You’re a bad influence,” he informed her as he took a sip before setting the bottle down on the sink.

“Keep taking clothes off,” she teased, smiling when he rolled his eyes. She took one more sip of the bottle before tugging her breast band over her head. “Maybe, but I make your life interesting.”

“You’re correct there,” Cassian hummed, smiling when she walked into him, wrapping her arms around him once more. He reached up to smooth her hair, letting his eyes slip closed when she let out a content sigh. “Come on,” he whispered, kissing her hair. “We’ll make it a quick shower and then get you into bed.”

“And then we can have sex?” She asked, glancing up at him with an almost innocent look in her eyes.

“If you’d like,” he nodded, earning a squeeze from her.

She leaned up on the tips of her toes, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I’d like,” she said, smiling up at him as her heels fell back to the floor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For my wonderful may the 4th giftee- hope you enjoy it dear <3


End file.
